


30 Day McDanno Challenge

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, First Time, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Whump, light Dom/sub in chapter 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have decided to try get my writing going again by doing the 30 day challenge that <a href="/users/Stellarmeadow">Stellarmeadow</a> posted on Tumblr. So a new short story every day for 30 days based on her prompts. I might not get one up every day if life gets in the way, but in the end I will have 30 short stories here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have anyone beta this, so if you see any mistakes please (kindly) point them out.

“Steven, you know shopping is not some sort of tactical training maneuver right?” Danny shook his head in wonder at the strained look on his partners face.

“You just don’t get it, Danny,” Steve grumbled. “It’s my first year buying a present for Charlie, I have to get him something wonderful. I don’t want to be known as his dads boyfriend, the guy who buys crappy presents.” 

Danny laughed, trying not to snort the mouthful of coffee he had just gulped out through his nose. “Oh? I don’t get it? Seriously, it’s my first year buying him a Christmas present too, and now once again, I’ll be competing against Step Stan on top of it all. Believe me, I understand all too well.” 

“Then why are we sitting here drinking coffee? The good items will all be gone,” Steve stood up forcefully pushing his chair in.

“Because,” Danny said purposefully savoring the last sip of coffee, “I need my caffeine to endure the other crazed people, and I use that term lightly, who are also rushing to get the perfect gift at the last minute.” He stood up and looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow, “Although, I don’t know what their excuse is for last minute shopping. I’m pretty sure it’s not because they had to go and meet with the Governor to explain why a warehouse blew itself to smithereens on what was supposed to be a routine drug bust.”

Steve had the decency to at least look a little sheepish, “It wasn’t all my fault, Danno, Kono was…”

“Oh no you don’t. Kono was acting on your orders, ergo, your fault!” Danny grinned, “Come on, let’s go see what’s left on those shelves.” 

* * * 

Danny heard the commotion on the other side of the store and rolled his eyes, “These parents who feel the need to fight over the last toy or lose their temper with other shoppers should really stick to online shopping.” He turned to Steve, or at least to where Steve had been the last time he had looked. “Oh hell no!” He muttered, putting the GI Joe back on the shelf and pushing past people in the direction of the noise.

He turned towards the checkout desks as he rounded the end of the aisle and was greeted with the sight of Steve trying to rationally talk down a youngster who was currently holding a gun to the head of a store clerk.

“Look, you don’t want to do this. Just put the gun down and we can all go home.” Steve shot a sideways glance at Danny, twitching a finger to tell him not to come any closer. 

Danny ducked back down a side aisle and motioned for the people crouched in it to stay where they were. He quickly darted between some toy displays and came up around the back of the gun wielding teen.

Steve was still patiently trying to talk some sense into the nervous kid, “I’m sure there’s plenty of cash in the register, just take what you need and get out of here. There is no need to hurt anyone.” 

Danny waited quietly for the right moment when the kids grip on the gun wavered and he moved in swiftly to grab the gun and disarm him before he even knew there was someone behind him. In a few seconds the kid was on the floor, face first with a knee planted firmly in his back. “It’s over, just stop squirming,” Danny muttered as he put the cuffs on and hauled him to his feet. 

Steve grinned and sauntered over, “Good work, Danno. HPD is on their way.” 

* * *

Danny watched as the HPD patrol car drove away from the scene, “Well at least we stopped what could have been a very bad situation.” He turned to find Steve staring forlornly at the locked shop doors.

“It’s too late, they’re closed. Now neither of us have a gift for Charlie.”

Danny was tempted to let Steve suffer just a little longer, but the distraught look on his partners face was just too much to take. “It’s okay you big lug. While you were talking with Duke I had a word with the Store Manager and he’s going to let us back in to finish our shopping in peace and quiet without all the other crazies around. In fact, this might be the perfect way to do Christmas shopping. I’ll bring you every year.”


	2. Going To A PTA Meeting

“I’ve got his address,” Kono announced suddenly. “I’ll send it to your phone, let’s gear up.”

“I can’t wait to get this guy behind bars, he’s been wreaking havoc on the Island for 2 weeks now.” Steve rubbed his hands together like a child at Christmas.

The perp in question had indeed left a trail of destruction across the Island, he’d done multiple armed robberies and shot 5 people in the process, showing no regard for life. The whole team wanted him in jail as soon as possible and had done little else other than track down leads for the past two weeks. Finally they had a break, they’d found a small trace of blood at the last robbery location that no one could account for. After checking Codis they found it belonged to a known ex con, Kagan Hale. The only problem had been finding where Kagan was staying as he had all but vanished from society for over a year.

“Can we please get this done quickly and without anyone getting shot?” Danny pleaded, “I have to get to that PTA meeting in 90 minutes at Graces School.”

“Oh relax, Danno, I can always drop you off at the school if we’re running late and then come back to finish the paperwork myself.” Steve grinned like he’d said something clever.

“You do paperwork? That’ll be the day!” Danny checked his gun and followed behind as the team filed through the door.

* * *

“You seem tense?” Steve eyed Danny cautiously as they pulled out of the parking.

“I’d rather go to ten of these kinds of takedowns than one PTA meeting,” Danny muttered, “you’d be tense too.”

“What are you talking about? It’s a PTA meeting, how much stress can that be, it’s just a few parents planning school functions isn’t it? And while I’m thinking of it, why are you going to a PTA meeting, isn’t that normally Rachels side of things?”

“Rachel is out of town, so she asked me to fill in for her to plan and coordinate the fund raiser for Grace’s cheerleading squad. Apparently Rachel trusts the other mothers even less than she trusts me.”

Steve snorted at that, he never did get why Rachel had such an issue trusting Danny with things.

“As for why it is stressful, yes, it is a few parents, well in this case mothers.The most anal, controlling of all the mothers at the school. All of them trying to have their way and speak their minds at once. Also let’s not forget how you have to deal with the gossip, oh and some of them get really handsy and like to flirt. Basically it’s like peacocks all strutting their stuff, except peacocks are men and these are women and..” Danny’s rant ran out of steam as Steve took a corner a little sharper than he needed to. Danny looked over about to complain when he noticed how tightly Steve’s hands were gripping the steering wheel, “Steve?”

“They get handsy?” Steve said staring straight ahead and trying to sound light hearted but failing miserably.

“Oh, Babe, really? That’s what gets you? You know they would be the last people on earth I’m interested in. Especially when I have you to come home to.” Danny chuckled at the thought.

Steve’s hands relaxed slightly and he smiled. “I still don’t see why you are so tense about going, but I promise to make it worth your while when you get home,” he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

* * *

“Chin, Kono, you cover the back. Danny and I will take the front.”

Danny looked cautiously at the run down old building they were about to enter. The paint was peeling, the corners were crumbling and the roof looked like it was at least half missing. “I don’t like this, it looks like the building is about to fall down by itself.”

“Oh don’t be pessimistic, Danno, we’ll be in and out in no time. Intel says he’s always here by himself or at most with his girlfriend. This is going to be quick and easy.” Steve walked past Danny taking the lead.

“Well that’s just great,” Danny muttered, “now you’ve jinxed it.”

* * *

“Danny!” Steve yelled as he saw his partner fall.

It had all gone to hell shortly after they had Hale in handcuffs. The takedown had been easy as Steve had predicted, in and out with very little fuss and Hale had even been compliant, he was taken by surprise and had had no time to reach for his gun. It was as they were climbing into the car that Steve had heard a window behind them break and instinctively turned with his weapon raised. He was quick to get a shot off and neutralize the shooter, but not quick enough to stop them firing first and to his horror he saw Danny go down.

“Danny, shit, buddy, talk to me.” Steve rolled him over patting him down, seeing blood seeping out from the edge of his vest near his shoulder.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Danny hissed, “it’s in my shoulder.”

“Keep pressure on it,” Kono’s head appeared over the top of Steve’s, “the medics are on the way.”

Danny groaned, “I’m going to miss the PTA meeting, Rachel’s going to kill me.” He looked up at Steve with a sudden gleam showing through the pain in his eyes. “You can go for me!”

“What? Are you kidding, I don’t know anything about PTA meetings.”

“You think I do?” Danny laughed, “Rachel’s notes are all in a folder in the car. You just go and present her idea and make sure everyone agrees to follow it. You’ll do great, thanks buddy!” 

* * *

“That was really mean,” Chin laughed as he opened a beer and handed it to Danny.

“I thought it was really ingenious actually,” Kono said as she sat down next to Danny. “It was barely a scratch, you got what? Five stitches and you’re home drinking beer before Steve. You should probably just let me shoot you every time you have this sort of meeting.”

At that moment the front door opened and a wide eyed Steve walked through looking slightly shell shocked.

Danny chuckled, “Don’t tempt me, Kono, I just might.”


	3. Celebrating An Anniversary

“Hey, Uncle Steve,” Grace flung her backpack into the truck and swung herself up. “Danno busy?” She never minded or panicked these days when Steve was there to get her from school without Danny. They mostly came together, but when one of them was busy whoever was free was always there.

“Yeah sweetie, he’s stuck on the other side of the Island with Kono. They were supposed to be back an hour ago but Danny texted to say they were running late and he needed me to come get you from school.” Steve pulled her in for a one armed hug. He loved being part of this family, and always missed Grace when she spent time with her mother.

“Sooo, how was your anniversary breakfast this morning?” Grace grinned cheekily. Danny had told her of his plans to get up early and surprise Steve with pancakes and bacon.

“My what?” Steve thought for a minute he must have misheard her over the sound of traffic.

Grace was silent for a minute before she turned to Steve with a wide eyed stare. “Oh, Uncle Steve, please tell me you didn’t forget your anniversary? It’s one year today since you two pulled your heads out your asssss….I mean since you two kissed and got together. How could you forget?” She paused and thought for a minute, “Did Danno not say anything or get mad?”

Steve frowned, “No. He cooked breakfast and then, yes he was a bit quiet during and after breakfast. We got really busy when we got to the office and when Kono needed to go interview some witnesses on the North Shore he offered to go with her.” Steve groaned, “He couldn’t even stomach being around me today I guess, that’s why he chose to be out the office all day.”

Steve pulled the truck into the nearest parking lot and stopped. “What have I done, Gracie? How do I fix this?”

Grace looked at him seriously, “We just have to think hard, we can sort this mess out.” 

Both of them stared silently out of their windows before Grace quietly asked, “Do we know how much time we have? When will he be back?”

“I’m not sure. I can text and ask him I guess.”

“No! Text Kono, but tell her not to tell Danny you’re asking.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at being bossed about by Grace, but he wasn’t going to argue with the only Williams who was currently still talking to him. He keyed in the text quickly and sat staring at his phone until it pinged in answer. “We have at least two hours, Kono says she’ll drop him back at the house.”

“Dinner!” Grace announced. “We have to do something special.”

Steve thought for a minute, mulling over the possibilities. “We could go out somewhere fancy or stop at that take out place, the Italian one he loves, Guiseppe’s, and pick up some things.” 

“Guiseppe’s is perfect, Danno always says their lasagna reminds him of Gram’s” Grace clapped her hands together. “It’s just around the corner, let’s go, then you can drop me back at my mom’s and get home in time to prepare everything.” 

“Drop you at your mom’s? You’re staying with us for the next few days or has something changed?” Steve looked confused.

Grace laughed, “No, silly, you don’t want me around tonight. It’s fine, really, I understand these things.”

Steve smiled reaching over to ruffle her hair. He really did love her and he wondered if she even knew how much. “Not a chance, kiddo. Tonight is not only our anniversary, it’s also a celebration because I not only got Danno, I got you too. You are part of us, of our relationship and will be part of our anniversary celebrations.”

“Really?” Grace beamed at him, “well then let’s get going.”

* * *  
Danny walked up the path to the front door, trying to decide if he should be angry or just let it go. It was Steve after all and how much relationship experience did the guy have? Not a whole lot. He had probably never celebrated an anniversary of anything. Yep, he definitely expected too much, he should have said something himself instead of keeping quiet. Making his mind up to move on, he put the key in the front door and was taken by surprise when it swung open for him revealing a smiling Grace.

“Hi, Danno” Grace winked at him, handing him an opened beer. “You’re to go upstairs, get into something comfortable then join us on the lanai.” 

Danny kissed her head and whispered softly, “I love you, how long should I be upstairs? Does he need more time?” 

Grace giggled glad to see her dad was not in a grumpy mood still. “No, everything is under control. Whenever you’re ready.” 

* * *  
The sight that greeted him on the lanai was not what he had expected. The table was set with the best china and cutlery. and candles and lanterns adorned the lanai and lit up the yard. Danny stood for a moment taking in the sight, when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him from behind.

“Happy Anniversary, Danno. I’m sorry I forgot this morning.”

“It’s okay,” Danny smiled, “I think you’ve made a good start at being forgiven here.”

“Just a start?” 

Danny grinned checking quickly that Grace was still in the kitchen and out of earshot, “Yes, just a start, you can finish making it up to me later when someone is asleep!”


	4. Dealing With An Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes, this is also a coda I had been meaning to write for episode 6.5 after the tough mudder challenge.

Danny hobbled in through the door with his crutches, you think he’d be used to them by this time. He still hated the damn things. They made him feel helpless. Steve had had a call shortly after the race and had apologetically had to run off to meet an old SEAL buddy who needed some help. Danny had waved him off, not like he would’ve been anything but a hindrance at this stage of the game anyway. He locked the front door and placed the crutches against the wall. He was very adept at hopping and he moved much quicker that way anyway. Damn this weak knee, Steve had been worried about him doing the race anyway so soon after he had been in hospital for Charlie, but Danny had insisted he was fine. He felt like he had something to prove...and now this.

He hopped upstairs and through to find the shower, throwing his muddy clothes in the hamper on his way through the bedroom. Steve was going to moan about that he was sure, he was also sure he no longer cared. He made his way to the bathroom and managed to hobble on in under the hot steamy water, just what he needed. Screw Steve and his three minute Navy showers, he was staying right here for at least ten minutes. He rested his head against the wall on a forearm and almost fell asleep standing up. _Okay, time to man up,_ he told himself, _time to get out and dry and into bed._

Danny shut off the water and gingerly stepped out the shower. _Ow ow ow, that hurts like a motherfucker...okay, no weight on the leg, back to hopping it is_. Danny hopped towards the towel rail wishing he had thought to take his towel over to the shower with him. It was about halfway over when he remembered why he always yelled at Grace to dry her feet before running on the bathroom floor when she was little. One minute he was about to reach for the towel, the next he was lying on his back on the bathroom floor looking at the ceiling. There was enough time for him to realize what was happening as he fell, then it all went black.

* * *

Steve walked in the house, his arms laden with takeout and comfort food for Danny. He kicked the door closed and took everything through to the kitchen. “Yo, Danno?” he shouted from in front of the fridge. “You taken painkillers or you want a beer?” There was no answer from upstairs, maybe he had crawled into bed and fallen asleep already. Steve chuckled before reminding himself what Danny had been through the past two weeks and decided if Danny wanted to spend the next few days in bed he could. He put the food away and took two beers upstairs. If Danny wasn’t drinking he’d just have to drink them both himself.

“Danny?” he walked into the dark bedroom and blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust. “Danny?” Steve called louder seeing the bed empty. He heard a groan from the bathroom. “Danny!” He yelled once more dropping the beers on the dresser. He found Danny on the floor trying to sit up. “Whoa, whoa, take it easy, just stop. What happened? Are you okay?”

“I slipped,” Danny shook his head and immediately regretted it. “Damn, I clocked my head pretty good. Here help me up?”

Steve pulled the towel off the rail and wrapped it around Danny’s shoulders, “Well you’re still warm, so you haven’t been lying here too long. Just sit a minute and let me get your knee brace to stabilize it before we move you.”

“Okay, well hurry, this floor is not made of feathers you know.”

* * *

Danny lay back against the pillows, “Wow, remind me not to try that again in a hurry.”

“Where are your crutches, Danny?” Steve came out the bathroom from drying the floor and looked around the room. In the back of his mind he already knew the answer because he knew his partner too well, but he waited with a mildly pissed look on his face.

“I...um...I left them by the front door.” Danny suddenly found the ceiling a very interesting place to look.

Steve shook his head, “This is a conversation we will revisit later. Right now though, do you need painkillers or food or both?”

“Both, please and thank you. Then sleep, lots of sleep.”

Steve grinned wryly at that.”Sorry, Danno, you can’t do that for a while now, you may have a concussion. But don’t worry, I stopped by the office for the paperwork we need to do this weekend so after dinner you can get started on that.”


	5. Helping with Insomnia

“What’s up with Steve? He looks like shit!” Lou wasn’t know for being tactful and called things as he saw them. He walked into Kono’s office where her and Chin had been sitting for the past few hours going through some old case files.

“I’m too scared to ask him,” Kono replied sarcastically. “I went in to see what he wanted for lunch and he nearly took my head off for disturbing him. All he was doing was staring blankly at his computer screen. I decided it wouldn’t be in my best interest to kill my boss and left him alone.”

“I’d say he misses Danny, which is obvious, but it has to be more than that,” Chin mused in his thoughtful way. “I’ll go speak to him once we’re done here.”

“Someone had better,” Lou said, “I think he might start breaking things soon...or fall over and pass out, I’m not sure I’d put money on which will happen first.”

He might fall over and break something then you’d win no matter which way you bet.” Kono said cheerfully. The three teammates shared a laugh before getting serious once more.  
“He’s looking at us!” Kono hissed suddenly staring down at the file on her desk intently. “He knows we’re talking about him I’m sure.”

‘The guy can probably lip read,” muttered Lou trying not to move his lips as he talked. “I’m going to go get coffee and try avoid him some more.”

* * *

‘Hey, Steve, got a minute?” Chin knocked and stuck his head around the door.

“You draw the short straw?” Steven gave a small almost rueful smile.

“I volunteered, if that makes you feel any better. I figured it might be safer all round if I came and talked to you before Kono shoots you.”

“I guess I owe her an apology, I was pretty unreasonable this morning.”

“Yeah, but she’ll forgive you if you put in that requisition for the new sniper rifle she was after.”

Steve chuckled, “Consider it done.”

Chin sat down and leaned back, eyeing Steve carefully. “So, what is really going on? I know you always get kind of grumpy when Danny is away, but you’ve never looked and acted this bad...well, Kono says except when Danny was locked away in Colombia.”

Steve looked up at Chin sharply at that, “I don’t need to be reminded of that, thank you.”

“Steve?”

Steve sighed, “Sorry, it’s just, I’m not sleeping. Every time I close my eyes I see Danny back in prison and then I can’t sleep. I need him home. I need to be able to see him with my own eyes.”

“When does he get back again?”

“He was originally supposed to be back yesterday morning, but he called two days ago to say the trial had gone on longer than anticipated, so they needed him for a few more days. I’ll never get used to him having to fly back and forth to testify at some of these old cases of his.” Steve rubbed his hand over his face, closing his eyes for a bit. Tired was no longer a word he would use to describe himself, two weeks with only short naps at night had finally caught up with him.

“You’re in no state to drive home, Steve,” I’ll give you a ride, leave the Camaro here, it’s weekend now and you have the truck at home.” 

Steve nodded in agreement, too tired to put up any argument.

* * *  
Steve walked into the house in a daze, surely he was tired enough to sleep no matter what. He was so far out of it, that it took him walking through to the living room before he noticed something was different in the house. The door out to the lanai was open and there was a slight smell of masculine bodywash in the air...like freshly showered Danny, Danny’s bodywash!  
“Danny?” Steve called, almost afraid to get his hopes up.

“Surprise!” Danny walked in from outside smiling. “I managed to get out of there before the weekend and since it was rush hour figured I’d take a taxi from the airport rather than make you drive all the way out there. Whoa, Babe? You look awful! Are you okay?” Danny stopped just short, alarmed by how Steve was starting to sway.

Steve put his arm out, grabbing Danny and hauling him down onto the couch with him. “I’m fine, just tired, you’re here now, it’s good, very good.” With that, with his head on Danny’s chest Steve started to snore.

Danny shook his head in amusement and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, “Okay you big oaf, a few hours on the couch then we can move this upstairs.”


	6. Getting Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, trying to get back to this again.

“Why do I listen to you? It’ll be fun, Danny, you, me the great outdoors.” Danny tried to mimic Steve's voice. “But you know what, Steven? This is not my idea of fun. I’m wet, I’m cold and quite frankly I am miserable.”

“Really? I had no idea. Your incessant whining gave me no hint of that at all.” Steve shook his head to get the water out his eyes. He took a breath and sighed, “Look, I’m sorry, I had no idea that storm was going to blow up this fast, and even then I thought, so what a bit of rain and Danny and I can cuddle in the tent. You know, an excuse to be with you enclosed in a small area with nowhere to go.” He tried to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively but water and mud ran down and made him shut his eyes and try and wipe his face on his arm.

Danny grimaced trying to adjust his position into something more tolerable. He did feel a little bad about all the complaining when Steve had just been trying to get some alone time for them. It wasn’t like they had had very much of it recently. However he really needed to work on Steve’s ideas of romantic getaways. If Steve had booked a little out of the way hotel somewhere they wouldn’t be in the predicament they were currently in.

Said predicament was hanging over the edge of a cliff, in a tangle of ropes and vines. It would have been worse if Steve had not realized that the ground under them had started to move in what must have been an epic washaway and mudslide. Danny was amazed at how quickly Steve had thrown rope around them and secured them to a tree growing out of the rock face next to their tent. 

* * *  
It had all started a few hours earlier while they were cuddled in the tent. A situation that Danny did not find completely aversive. The rain had started falling as they had finished cooking dinner on the fire and they had mutually agreed, the warm, cozy tent was a good option. The rain had continued to get heavier until it was torrential and Steve had started to lose interest in the cuddling and groping part. This was what had set off alarm bells in Danny’s head. 

“Steve? What’s wrong?”

“I, um...I have a bad feeling about this.” Steve was unpacking the supplies backpack as fast as he could and making fancy knots in lengths of rope.

“Hey, what are you doing? If you wanted to get kinky with rope we can do that when we have bedposts to tie it to.”

“Danny, just shut up, here come with me, we need to move now!”

After that it had been a blur of rain, flowing liquid mud and tree branches and they had been left hanging over the edge of a cliff watching the tent and their backpacks tumble out of their reach.

* * *

“The rain is letting up a bit,” Steve’s voice broke through Danny’s thoughts. “I’m going to try climb up and then I can pull you up, okay?”

“I can pull myself up, I’m not completely incapable you...ow! Wait, what are you doing, my shoulder is not a stepping stone you big oaf.” 

“Sorry, my foot slipped. Here grab my hand.” 

Danny felt a tap on his wrist and looked up, “Fine, pull me to safety, my hero,” he said sarcastically but knowing with Steve’s solid grip around his wrist this would be the quickest way up.

* * *  
“Well it is nice to see the sun!” Danny stretched and tried to work some knots out of his back. “Sleeping in the great outdoors is not all that much fun without a tent and with rain.”

“Getting back down here is not going to be too much fun either,” Steve said sadly looking at what used to be the path down the hillside. “We’re going to need to use the ropes to climb down at some points, and go slowly.”

“Well that is just perfect, if we had our phones and they weren’t at the bottom of the hill covered in ten feet of mud we could call for help. But no, that would be too easy…”

“Danny, shut up!”

“Well that’s just rude, you know your seduction techniques need work.”

“Danny! I hear a chopper, stop talking.” Steve said taking off his shirt and waving it over his head to attract attention.

Danny started laughing as the chopper came into view overhead. “Kono, you absolute beauty. I love you.” He yelled at the familiar figure hanging out the door. “Steven, next romantic night away had better not require a helicopter rescue.”


	7. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future fic

“Your hair looks perfect, Danny, please hurry up!” Steve implored for what seemed like the tenth time. 

“I have to look perfect to meet our new granddaughter, Steven!” Danny said frowning into the mirror.

“Well she will be born before we’re at the hospital if you don’t move your ass.” Steve was itching to get out the door. In some ways Steve was even more excited about the new addition to the family than Danny. Danny attributed it to Steve never having had babies of his own. Sure he had doted on little Joanie, who was no longer little and already in college, and loved both Grace and Charlie like his own, but he had never had that new born baby feeling and who could blame someone for being excited over that.

“You know it’s a scheduled C-section, it’s not like they’re going to pop the baby out early?” Danny smiled at his husband who was currently making his frustrated, ‘I want to shoot someone or break down a door face’.

Steve gaped at Danny in amazement, “Don’t you want to spend time with Grace before she goes in for surgery?”

“Steve, sit down a minute. I need to explain some fundamentals of family to you. Grace will always be my little girl, our little girl. But right now she is also Brad’s wife and about to be the mother of his baby girl. They are their own little family unit now, and yes we will always be there and be their extended family, but I refuse to get in the way and try to be included in everything the way Rachel’s and my Mom did when Grace was born. We never had a minutes peace and it made it so much harder and more stressful that it needed to be.”

Steve sat down heavily on the couch looking crestfallen, “Oh.”

“Oh stop with the pity party, she’s still going to be our granddaughter and we’re still going to be the most important people in her life bar her parents. It’s not like I’m saying anything has changed, I’m just saying I don’t want to smother the new parents.” He looked at his watch, “Also it’s time to go or we will miss the birth and Grace will never forgive us for that.” Danny grabbed the keys off the table by the door and strode out to the car. “Hey! You’re not even going to let me drive to go meet my new granddaughter you neanderthal?” Danny tried not to smile as Steve grabbed the keys from his hand and beat him to the drivers door in a few steps.

“We want to get there quickly, Danno,” Steve grinned back, knowing Danny didn’t really mind, this way it would give him something to rant about on the way over to the hospital and keep him mind from worrying about Grace.

* * *

“She’s perfect.” Steve whispered in awe looking down at the tiny pink bundle in his arms.

“Yes she is,” said Danny beaming proudly, “and so is her mother.” He was currently half sitting in bed with Grace, with his arm around her shoulders. “I think you can con him into doing the first few diaper changes, he’s so smitten,” he murmured into her hair before getting up to go proudly look over Steves shoulder again.

Grace giggled, “Good, because I hope you two realize we still intend to spend every weekend at your place so we can enjoy the beach, and your company of course,” she added quickly with a grin. “Little Danielle is going to love it when her grandpops argue over if she is allowed to go surfing before she can walk.”


	8. Doing Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went smutty. I haven't written porn for a while, so I might be a bit rusty but the boys needed some action.

It had all started when the team had needed to do some research for their latest case. A submissive had been murdered at a BDSM party and they were trying to get inside the heads of the people there. People immediately assumed it was the submissive's Dom who had gone too far, the evidence pointed that way too. Steve, not wanting to let on that he knew more about the lifestyle than he would openly admit believed how heartbroken the partner was and insisted they investigate more. 

The team had first expressed surprise but had gone along with his wishes and started learning what the lifestyle entailed. It was at this point that Steve noticed Danny asking a lot of questions about being submissive and what it entailed. That alone wasn’t unusual, they were trying to learn after all, but what was more intriguing to Steve was the way Danny kept needing to adjust his pants. 

A few days later the case was solved after being found to be totally unrelated to the BDSM world, a personal vendetta with an easy scapegoat. Steve decided to test a theory. He knew Danny swung both ways. That had been apparent after one tough case a few months prior. A night with too much alcohol and the desperate need they both felt to not be alone had ended with them both naked, fucking on Steve’s couch. But that was all they agreed it had been, a quick fuck followed by a massive hangover and an agreement that they should probably avoid doing that again. But they had done it again and again, mostly after arduous cases that left them needing comfort in some form.

Steve now bided his time until the mood seemed right. Throughout the day he dropped innuendos and eventually steered the conversation to the previous case letting Danny know the reason why he had believed the Dom was innocent and that he himself had some experience in that field and in fact quite liked it. To Steve’s pleasure and amusement he had seen Danny’s pants strain at the thought.

It was now late in the day and everyone at the office had left, leaving only Danny and Steve alone in the office. Danny had long ago finished his share of the paperwork and Steve was watching him surreptitiously browsing the internet through the glass partition. He saw him start to shift in his chair to alleviate the pressure in his pants while his hand strayed beneath the desk. He was obviously turned on. Steve pocketed a small tube of lube and quietly made his way to the door to Danny’s office.

“Stand up!” Steve burst in through the door, not giving Danny any time to recover.

“Wh..What? Fuck, Steve, give me a heart attack next time why don’t you?” Danny stumbled buying time.

“Turn around and put your hands on the desk.” Steve manhandled Danny, not that he was resisting in any way, more just a little stunned.

“We’re doing this here? Now?” Danny hissed as Steve reached around and unbuckled his pants.

“I’ve locked the main doors, everyone has gone. Now no talking, just listen and obey.” Steve let Danny’s pants drop to the floor. “You are going to stand here and keep your hands on the desk.” He pulled the lube out his pocket and slipped his pants down, slicking his cock and fingers. He leaned in over Danny, kicking Danny’s legs apart a bit. “You are not allowed to touch yourself, you are not going to cum.” He ran his finger down Danny’s crack slowly circling his hole. “It will be good, very good,” He murmured into his ear, “but you won’t get any satisfaction...yet.”

Danny groaned, his cock jutting out in front of him.

Steve slipped a finger in, slowly moving it in and out. “You like that thought don’t you?” he asked as he slipped a second finger in.

Danny tried to speak but his voice caught in his throat and a strangled noise came out instead.

Steve chuckled. He pulled his fingers out and put the head of his cock against Danny’s ass. “What I am going to do…” he paused as he pushed his way slowly in, savouring the tightness and warmth, “is I am going to cum in your ass. Then…” he reached around Danny and put a butt plug on the desk in front of him. “Then I am going to put this in your ass and we are going out to meet the team for drinks.” He started to pump his hips, appreciating the way Danny pushed back onto him while obeying completely and keeping his hands on the desk. “After drinks, we are going back to my place. If you’ve been good, then...then I will fuck you again and then you get to cum.”


	9. Getting Lost

“We’re lost, aren’t we?” It was more of a statement than a question, but Danny had to ask it anyway.

“We’re not lost, we’re just taking the long way home,” Steve was defiant to the end. He stared up at the sun and looked at his watch then examined the base of a tree.

“Just admit it. You, Superseal, have gotten us lost. We go on what you say will be a simple hike to find if our arms dealer of the week truly does have a stash of guns hidden in the woods and now we’re lost with no cell service and going to have to eat moss for dinner.”

“Moss? You know I can find 10 different types of plants that would taste a lot better than moss and I could easily hunt a wild boar and roast him up if we needed.” Steve looked almost pleased with the situation.

“You see, there is the problem. I do not want wild boar for dinner with a side of edible plants. I want the juicy steak and beer that are currently sitting in your fridge. How long before we find our way back to that steak, Steven?”

“If I knew that we wouldn’t be lost now, would we?” Steve shot back.

“Ah Ha! He admits it finally, we’re lost and going to die in the woods.”

“We’re not going to die, Danny, quit being so melodramatic. It’s just going to take us a little longer to get home. I’m pretty sure I know where we went wrong, so we can double back and…” Steve’s explanation was cut short by a volley of gunfire as the trees near them splintered.

Both men instinctively dove for cover while simultaneously checking on their partner and drawing their weapons. Another round of gunfire burst forth keeping them pinned down in their positions a short distance apart.

“Where are they? I can’t tell where to aim at?” Danny gritted out through clenched teeth.

“Up on the rise to your left, I think. You okay, you’re talking kinda funny?” Steve hissed back.

“I tend to talk like this when I have a bullet lodged in my thigh. Fuck!! I’m going to shoot whoever this is then I am going to shoot you for getting me shot again.” 

“Your leg? How bad?” Steve was immediately alarmed and assessing the situation. 

“It’s...uh, I’m not sure, it’s not bleeding too much, so that’s good. Hurts like a son of a bitch though.” Danny put his head back against a tree, squeezing his eyes together for a minute to get control of the pain. It felt like someone was skewering him with a hot poker, but he didn’t need to tell that to Steve. The man already knew, he’d been shot plenty of times before.

“I’m coming over, cover me!”  
“Dammit, Steve, you’re going to get yourself shot,” Danny nevertheless provided cover while Steve did his human target impression and somehow got to Danny without being shot.

Steve examined Danny’s leg while Danny kept watch, grabbing a field bandage out of his backpack and quickly binding it up.

“What, you’re not going to dig around with a knife and get the bullet out for me?” Danny quipped trying to make light of the situation.

“Not enough time, besides I think the bullet might be what’s keeping you from bleeding too badly. Best to leave it in for now.” Steve answered back seriously.

Danny shook his head, somehow that really didn’t make him feel much better. “On the bright side,” Danny tried to lighten the mood again, “I think we might have found our elusive arms dealers cache.” 

“Pity it comes with people using them.” Steve retorted. “We need to move, here, put your arm around my shoulder, I can shoot with my left hand.” 

“Of course you can. Is there literally anything you can’t do?”

“Keep you from getting shot and shut you up apparently. We’re going to the right on three...one, two and three…”

Both men heaved off the ground and as fast as they could made their way around the outcrop of rock behind them. They moved well together despite the height difference, maneuvering their way around tree roots and over rocks. Very soon they had no more bullets flying over their heads and the initial adrenaline rush started to wear off. Danny’s breathing became labored and Steve had to catch his weight once or twice as he misstepped.

“Hey, buddy, you doing okay there?” Steve didn’t really want to stop moving but was getting worried.

“Yeah...uh...no, I don’t think so. How much further?” Danny gasped out, clearly straining and in pain.

Steve slowed down and lowered Danny down to the ground for a minute to check him out. Apart from being dirty and scratched, he looked really bad. He was sweating profusely and pale as a ghost, his breathing was shaky and his eyes were having problems focusing. “Danny, hey, Danny, look at me!” Danny seemed to try blink a few times to concentrate. “I’m just going to check your leg, buddy.” Steve glanced down at Danny’s leg, the bandage was bright red, “Dammit, the bullet must have moved while we were running, you’re bleeding really badly. I am going to try tie a tourniquet to stop the bleeding, okay?”

There was no answer. “Danny?” Steve looked up to find Danny’s eyes rolled back and his breathing shallow. “Fuck! Hang on buddy.” Steve checked his phone and saw one bar appear. He frantically dialed Chin and started barking orders.

* * *

Danny blinked his eyes. There was a steady beeping noise in the air and everything was white and smelled like antiseptic. He sighed, immediately knowing where he was even though his brain was still too foggy to remember why he was there. Slowly he rolled his head to the side to find an anxious looking Navy SEAL sitting in the chair next to his bed watching him. “You get me shot again?” He joked, regretting the words as they came out seeing the look of guilt dart across Steve’s face. “Damn, you did, didn’t you?”

Steve sighed, “How’re you feeling?”

“My leg hurts...oh! My leg!” Memories started flooding back to Danny. “Wait, what happened? How did I get from the middle of the fucking jungle to here?”

Steve half laughed at Danny’s indignant tone. “Believe it or not, you walked most of the way out. By the time you passed out, which was from blood loss by they way, we were only half a mile from the road. I threw you over my shoulder and hauled your ass the rest of the way like that. Chin met me at the road with an ambulance.” He paused and looked at Danny, “You had me worried there for a bit.”

Danny smiled through the pain and grasped his partners hand. “Hey, I’m okay. Thank you.”

Steve looked up relieved and gave a grin, “The good part is, you get to move in with me for a while, while you recover,” he announced.

“Oh boy, I can’t wait, maybe I’ll finally get my steak and beer.”


	10. Meeting with the Governor

**Monday**

**8:30 am**

“Hmm, that’s strange, there’s a voicemail here saying just you and I have to go meet with the Governor at 3.”

“Not Kono and Chin?”

“Nope it specifically says, yourself and Detective Williams only.”

“Steven...what have you done?”

“Nothing I swear.”

****  
  


**9:00 am**

“I’m going to be held accountable for some crazy shit my partner did, aren’t I?”

“Danny, it’s probably to commend us on good work.”

****  
  


**10:00 am**

“I bet it’s because you blew up that warehouse last week.”

“Nope, I justified it on the report.”

**11:00 am**

“When you punched out the lifeguard at the pool?”

“He had it coming, Danny, he was obstructing justice.”

**12:00 pm**

“You know, Danny, it might be because you made the metermaid cry last week.”

“She was ticketing my car. I had the lights flashing and was stopped on official business. She deserved what she got.”

**1:00 pm**

“You stole that boat from the Coast Guard on Monday. I bet they’ve lodged a complaint.”

“We caught the smugglers, the Coast Guard got the credit, I highly doubt they’re complaining.”

**2:00 pm**

“Has Stan been into any shady dealings? Bribing any city officials or hiring any gangsters we need to know about?”

“Like he’d tell me!”

“Well I thought maybe Rachel?”

“He wouldn’t tell Rachel either!”

**3:00 pm**

“If we get fired, it’s all your fault.”

“Danny, we’re not going to get fired.”

“Good Afternoon, gentlemen.” The Governor looked very serious. “Please sit down, I think you’re going to need it.”

Danny shot Steve a  concerned glance. For all their games of blaming each other neither wanted trouble.

“Sir? Is something wrong?” Now Steve was starting to get a little concerned.

The Governor stared at something on his desk intently. “Tell me about Friday night.”

“Friday night?” Danny was confused, he couldn’t think of anything Steve had done wrong on Friday night.

“Um…” Steve hesitated trying to think of what had happened. “We went out for drinks with the team. We had a little too much to drink. There was no trouble at the bar.” He tried desperately to remember the order of things, but after quite a few beers things were a little fuzzy.

Danny took over, “We had a lot too much to drink and called for a taxi home. We left the Camaro in the parking lot.” He suddenly flushed pink. “Um...uh, Steve?”

“What. Danny? We did nothing wrong on Friday night.” Steve was getting irritated, if this was a witch hunt he wanted an end to it.

“The car? We waited in the car for a taxi, remember?”

The Governor sighed, “Yes, the car. Full marks to Detective Williams. Well apparently by the look on your face in these photo’s, Commander, he got a few gold stars too.”

Steve blinked a few times trying process, he remembered clearly Danny giving him an amazing blow job in the car while they waited for the taxi. “Someone was watching? Taking photo’s?”

The Governor tossed a package across the desk for them to look at.  The photo’s spilled out. The two of them kissing up against the car. Steve sitting in the car, his head arched back in pleasure, with his cock buried in Danny’s mouth. There were at least 15 photo’s, all very graphic.

Danny sat quietly trying to process and evaluate how much trouble they were in, before he spoke carefully. “How did you get these?”

“We had a detail staking out the bar for HPD, they thought there was a drug deal going down there. It turns out the cops on stakeout were not exactly, um, fans of yours and when they saw you two getting into it they decided to snap a few pictures. Mind you, they could have arrested you for public indecency so I guess you can count yourselves lucky. They figured giving the photos to my office would get you into enough trouble.”

Steve took a breath and asked the important question. “Exactly how much trouble are we in, Sir? In the interest of full disclosure, Danny and I have been a couple for 6 months.”

“As I told the HPD guys who dropped this off, I already knew that. I was kind of surprised they didn’t, I thought everyone did.”

Danny gaped at him. “What?”

“Oh, come on, Detective Williams. Do you really think most people don’t notice right from when they meet you two  that there is something between you?”

Steve repeated his earlier question, “How much trouble are we in?”

“I have never had intention of implementing the ‘No Fraternization’ rule with an agency like 5-0, however I will have to insist no more public displays like this. And one last thing, when you decide on the date that you are making this official, I would like to officiate.”

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Blind

“I give up!” Danny threw his hands in the air and stormed out of the office.

“Danny! Come on, buddy, I was just kidding!” Steve implored running after him. “Look, let me make it up to you, I’ll even pay for your dinner.” 

“You’ll pay? Ha! You really are keen for me to go out with this girl aren’t you? First you set me up on a blind date, against my wishes I might add, and now you even want to pay for dinner?” Danny glared at his partner. “You know what bugs me even more is that if I refuse to go now at this late hour, I look like the jerk to her. You knew I didn’t want to go and yet you won’t let it just rest. You have to keep digging.” He climbed in his car and slammed the door. “He punched the steering wheel and looked over at Steve’s concerned face through the window. “I’ll buy my date’s dinner thank you. If I take a woman out, I do it in style. Hell, maybe I’ll even treat her to some of the Danno ‘magic’” he said and forced a smile before tearing out the parking lot.

Steve watched as Danny drove off quite perplexed. He knew Danny hadn’t wanted to go, but Danny bitched about everything so he had set up the date anyway. Danny was lonely and needed someone. Sure, he’d rather that someone was him, but Danny didn’t swing that way so he was just trying to be a good friend. He sighed and turned to go back inside the building.

“Hey, boss, what was that all about?” Kono came running up to walk next to him.

“Danny’s pissed ‘cause I set him up on a blind date tonight,” Steve said proudly.

Kono stopped in her tracks. “You did what?”

“She’s a really nice girl, I’m sure she’s his type, you wait and see, he’ll be thanking me by morning.”

Chin had heard the last part as they came in to the office. “Um, Steve, do you even know Danny’s type?”

“Sure, we spend all day everyday together, I know what he likes and doesn’t like. I know every detail about him. I also know he needs someone in his life, Danny is a people person, he needs touch and push and pull.”

“He has that, he has you,” Kono said quietly.

Steve looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, “You know what I mean, Kono,” he said suddenly irritated.

“Yes, I do, and I repeat, he has you. Or at least he would if you’d pull your head out your ass.” 

Steve opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.  
“Steve, there’s something you need to see,” Chin took him by the arm and led him into Danny’s office. “Here, this is Danny’s old photo album from college.” He flipped a few pages, “Danny was showing this to me the other evening. I think it was his way of testing the water to see how accepting we would be.” Chin chuckled slightly. “I think he’s as blind as you are.”

Steve gaped at the picture in front of him. It was a party picture, lots of couples, lots of action, and there off to the side was Danny in a passionate embrace with another guy. The next picture taken a few minutes later left no question in Steve’s mind, Danny was kissing the guy and grabbing his butt. Steve suddenly wanted to go back in time and beat the crap out of a guy who he didn’t even know. 

“I...uh, I have to make a phone call,” Steve said fumbling for his phone and punching a number in frantically. “Stephanie? Hi, it’s Steve McGarrett, listen I’m really sorry but a case has come up at work and Danny won’t be able to make it. I’ll make it up to you sometime okay?” He listened for a minute said a few yes’s and hung up.

“Firstly, I can’t believe you set him up with someone called Stephanie,” Kono shrieked, “Freud would have a field day! Second shouldn’t you call Danny to tell him the date is off?”

Steve shook his head with a grin, “Nope, because for him, it’s not off, I need to go home and get changed. I have a blind date to go on tonight.”


	12. Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from Day 11 - Blind. Sorry it's a short one tonight.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep when someone is staring at you?” Danny’s muffled voice came from under the covers.

“Sorry, but I’m enjoying watching you.” Steve couldn’t stop smiling.

“Babe, it’s getting creepy!”

“I can’t help it, Danny. I never ever thought until today that I’d have a chance of having you sleeping in my bed. I want to savor it.”

Danny rolled over and looked at Steve, “The problem with that is I’m not sleeping in your bed and if you keep staring at me I will go home and sleep in my own bed.”

Steve tried to look alarmed, but the smile would not leave his face. “Well, since you’re not sleeping, I have something else we can do. It might even make me tired enough to sleep and let you get your precious beauty sleep too.”

“Best idea you’ve had all night!” Danny said, then added as an afterthought, “No, third best, the best was cancelling my blind date and showing up instead of her, closely tied with fucking the living daylights out of me afterwards.”


	13. In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future fic, set when Grace is 16

“In Love! She says she’s ‘in love’” Danny blurted out using finger quotes. “What they hell does she know about being in love? She’s still a kid!”

“Relax, Danny, she’s sixteen, that’s hardly a kid. Besides, I think it’s kind of sweet.”

“Sweet? Sweet? Steven, sweet stopped after that jerk bought her flowers and asked her out last week. Call it sweet one more time and I will write you out of my will.”

“That’s okay, I’ll probably have been ranted to death long before you die anyway.”

“Not funny, Steven, not funny at all.” Danny crossed his arms and stared out the window of the car watching the scenery.

“You know,” Steve said carefully, knowing he was walking into a minefield but unable to stop himself. “I clearly remember you telling me about that Becky girl you were so in love with and lost your virginity to at sixteen.”

“Get out! Get out of my car, you are walking to the crime scene.” Danny’s looked like he was ready to punch someone.

“Oh shit. No, no I wasn’t meaning the virginity thing, god, I’ll kill the boy myself. I was meaning you thought you were in love at sixteen too.” Steve mentally berated himself for referencing anything to do with sex and sixteen year olds, knowing he was going to pay for it dearly.

“Hmfff,” Danny huffed, slightly mollified. 

“I know,” Steve said, still trying to dig his way out of the hole he was in. “How about after we finish here, we go home and wait to interrogate him when he picks her up? I can be cleaning my gun, maybe have a few grenades on the table, ooh even have that book on weird and wonderful torture techniques open.”

A smile appeared on Danny’s face. “That is why I have no doubt about what being in love truly is now. I love you, babe, let’s go.”


	14. In Peril

“We need to help him, Chin!” Kono looked panic stricken.

“He’s a Navy SEAL, he’ll be able to handle this, have some faith.” Chin said with more confidence than he felt.

Kono shook her head sadly, “I don’t think they are trained to handle this sort of situation.”

“You’re probably right, but if we intervene our lives will be in danger too. He wouldn’t want that for us, Kono and you know it!”

Kono looked back over to Steve’s office trying to judge the scene unfolding before them. Steve looked like he wanted to cower under the desk, Grace was pacing back and forth, talking and waving her arms in a very Danny like fashion and Charlie was sitting still glaring at the SEAL.

“I guess he can fight his own battles,” Kono agreed, “Maybe next time he will think more carefully before he builds up a romantic night, getting everyone thinking he’s about to propose to Danny and then cancels at the last minute.”

“He didn’t exactly cancel, Kono, the Navy marched him out of here with an escort to go attend some meeting about security regarding his old SEAL team, he had no choice.” 

“Well I hope he can explain that sufficiently to those kids, I think he was considering jumping out the window to escape a while ago.” 

Chin stood up so he could check on the situation. “Looks like he has the current situation contained,” he nodded over to where Steve currently had his arms full of kids. “Now he can go home and work on smoothing things over with Danny.”


	15. Visiting Another Country

“I’m just saying I don’t think that the argument that we never go anywhere is valid, Danny.”

“Of course it’s valid, it’s a true statement. We’ve been in Hawaii and taken the odd trip back to New Jersey to see Ma and the family. I think this Christmas we’re going to change it up.”

“It’s not valid because you’ve been to North Korea, South Korea, Japan and Colombia. Right there you have visited more exotic countries than most people ever get chance to go to.”

Danny spluttered on his coffee and had to firmly put his coffee mug back down on table. “You are a complete animal and that does not deserve a response. We are going and that is final.”

“It’ll be cold and wet, wouldn’t you rather stay in the warmth? At least even in New Jersey your mom’s home is always warm and inviting.” Steve pouted.

“I’m not spending Christmas without my kids and my kids will be in England with Rachel this year so therefore we will be England too. Just think of all the historic places we can go see, all the crime free sightseeing and culture we can absorb.”

“Hmmpfff…” Steve crossed his arms and sat back still looking sulky.

“Okay then, think of all the quiet undisturbed nights in hotel rooms with me rewarding you for coming to spend Christmas in London?” Danny said trying another approach.

Steve gave it a few seconds of thought before a reluctant smile curled on his lips. “You know, you could convince me more by showing me how you’ll reward me.”

“Once I’ve finished coffee, Babe, I’ll give you a just a glimpse of what lies in store for you.”


	16. Celebrating a holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turned into a porny holiday celebration

“Ho Ho Ho,” Steve came sauntering through to the bedroom in silky red boxers and a Santa Hat.

“Steven,” Danny said without opening his eyes, “it’s 6:00 am on Christmas morning and the kids are not coming over until 11, why are you getting me up this early?”

“It’s our first Christmas together, Danny, I want it to be special.”

“Babe, special is sleeping in until my eyes pop open and…” Danny opened his eyes finally and lost his train of thought at the sight standing before him. “Oh hello, Santa, do you have a present for me?” 

“That’s more like it. I might have a present under this silk if you’re a good boy. Have you been a good a boy, Detective Williams?” Steve wiggled his hips suggestively.

“Hmmm, Santa, we may have a problem, you see I’ve been naughty, very very naughty.”

“Really?” Steve leaned over and pulled the sheet of Danny, “Well I’ll have to be the judge of that. Just how naughty can you be?” He licked his way up Danny’s rapidly hardening cock.

“Oh god, I’ll be as naughty as you want, just don’t stop that,” Danny let his head fall back and closed his eyes as Steve swallowed him whole and started sucking.

Steve hummed gently then pulled off, quickly slipping out of the silky boxers at the same time. “Nope, I have to stop. You see,” he moved up and straddled Danny, “part of your Christmas gift is this.” He squirted some lube onto Danny and on his own fingers and proceeded to prep himself quickly before positioning himself above and sinking slowly down onto Danny’s cock.

“Oh...fuck, okay, I can get on board with this present.” Danny breathed as he lay back and let Steve ride him. “You’d better have another present under the tree though too.”


	17. On Vacation

“I don’t think you know the meaning of the word, Babe,” Danny called from the hammock in the shade. He rocked slowly and sipped on his beer. “It’s a vacation, you’re not supposed to be doing chores.”

“The yard is not going to cut itself and these hedges need trimming. I’ve been wanting to get to them for weeks but work has been getting in the way.” Steve yelled back from the other side of the yard. “You know you could give me a hand and then I’d be finished a whole lot quicker.”

“Vay-Cay-Tion…” Danny said slowly, refusing to budge.

Chin came round the side of the house carrying a cooler, closely followed by Kono, “Technically, Danny, it’s not a vacation you know.”

“Tomato - Tomahto” Danny yawned and opened his eyes to grin at their guests. “So still no news on when our vacation ends?”

“All I was told was we will get called once the Governor's Office has finished their investigation into our actions.” Steve said as he came over to grab a beer from Chin’s cooler.

“Okay, well even I know they won’t find anything, you did everything above board on this raid, Babe, it was just shitty luck one of our perp’s happened to be the Governor’s nephew. He’s just being thorough so nothing can blow back on any of us.” Danny reached for another beer having drained his last sip. “So we might as well relax for however long we get and enjoy our vacation.”

Steve’s phone began to ring from inside and they all groaned. 

Steve stood up from where he had sat down and took his shirt off, walking towards the water, “I don’t know about you guys, but I can’t hear my phone if I’m in the ocean. Anyone going to join me?”


	18. Eating

“So, dinner at Lou’s tonight will be fun,” Kono looked over at her cousin with a grin. 

“Yeah, I guess he’s lonely with his wife and kids out of town for a bit.”

“Actually I was meaning watching Steve watch Danny.” Kono’s grin got impossibly wider.

“Huh?” Chin looked up at her confused.

“Oh come on, you’ve never noticed?”

Chin shrugged, “Steve watches Danny all the time, eating,not eating, walking, sitting, running.” He drew a breath, “If he doesn’t make a move soon I vote we kidnap Danny and give him to Steve for Christmas.”

Kono nodded vigorously, “Ooh I like that idea.”

* * * 

Danny pushed the plate away from in front of him making what sounded like a satisfied purr as he licked the remaining sauce off his fingers. “Damn, Grover, you sure can cook, those were some of the best spare ribs I have ever had.” 

“The secret is in the homemade rub, you have to really massage it in well and then slow cook them too.” Lou looked pleased with himself, until he saw Steve’s plate. “Steve? You didn’t like them? Too spicy?”

“Wh...what?” Steve registered someone was talking to him and tried to take his eyes off Danny sucking sauce off his fingers.

“The ribs? You’ve hardly eaten.” Lou looked like he wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be concerned. 

Kono smothered a giggle.

Danny picked up a rib bone and sucked on it gently, “Yeah, Steve, you’ve hardly eaten, you feeling okay?” He almost batted his eyes innocently, but couldn’t quite stop the smile from creeping onto his face.

Steve looked momentarily confused before coming to his senses and realizing what was going on. “Lou, dinner was great. Sorry but Danny and I have to leave now.” He stood up, grabbed Danny’s hand and led him out the door.

“At last!” Kono sat back with a grin, “Lou, you’re a genius, when you said spare ribs would work I have to admit I didn’t believe you.”


	19. Listening to Music

“It’s the worst form of torture.”

“Oh come on, Danny, it’s not that bad. It’s only once a year.”

“Once a year for a whole month, Steven!”

“I like it.”

“You would!”

“If that’s meant to be an insult it’s not going to work, I happen to think it’s a special time and this just helps build up to it.”

“Fine... leave the radio on.” 

“It gets you in the mood, your problem is you’re a Scrooge McScrooge.”

“It gets me in the mood to be a homicidal maniac that’s all. No wonder we have so many issues to deal with around this time of year, it’s the damn Christmas music on repeat that is driving everyone insane. I don’t blame that mall security guard for snapping. I think I should go speak in his defense in court.”

“Danny, he picked up a woman's shopping bags and beat her with them.”

“I’m about to beat you with these plates of shrimp from Kamekona’s, just hurry up and drive so I can get out the car.”


	20. Watching Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st time fic

“That’s my boy!” Yelled Danny as Charlie connected with the ball at little league.

Steve slapped him on the back and couldn’t stop grinning. It was great to see Charlie doing so well with his recovery.

“Oh, you must be Charlie’s Dads,” a lady sitting in front of them turned around with a big smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you and been wanting to meet the two of you.”

Danny looked mildly alarmed, but held out his hand politely, “I’m Charlie’s dad, Danny Williams, this is my partner, Steve McGarrett.”

“Yes, yes, that’s what I meant,” the lady brushed over Danny’s pointed use of the word ‘partner’ “I’m Mark’s mother, our kids are friends.”

“Even I’ve heard about Mark from Charlie,” Steve interjected smoothly, holding out his hand with a smile. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“Yeah, uh, Steve, I think she’s got the wrong …” Danny hissed, his speech tailed off as Steve’s arm snaked it’s way around his shoulders.

“Well it was nice to meet you, I’m sure we’ll be running into each other again, I guess we should be going to get the kids,” Mark’s mother smiled and turned and waved as she walked off.

“What was that?” Danny demanded looking confused, “You do know that the rumor that we are in a relationship will be all over the school by tomorrow?”

“Well, they already thought we were his dad’s, plural, so I’m guessing that rumor was already all over the school.” Steve said with a grin, “I just cemented it and ensured that none of the hot mom’s will be hitting on you.”

“What? Why? Why would you do that?” Danny still looked confused before he suddenly seemed to put the pieces together. “You’re jealous of the moms? This flirting we’ve been doing, you’re finally ready to explore taking this to the next level?” 

“There’s a reason why you are a detective, Danno, I figured it’s about time.” Steve smiled, feeling relieved that this was going over better than he thought.

“Okay, Babe, but you don’t just get to waltz in and become my kids other dad. Oh, who’m I kidding, you’re already their other dad. But you do at least have to buy me dinner and court me a little before I put out.”


	21. On the Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, personal issues got in the way of my muse.

Steve opened his eyes blearily and peered at the clock next to the bed. 10:00 am, late by his standards, but considering how tired they had been, he was not surprised. They had come off a disturbing case involving children being grabbed and sold into prostitution. The whole team had taken the case to heart and hardly slept for 4 solid days. They had grabbed the odd nap at the office while waiting for leads, but nothing more than an hour or two at a time. By the time the case was finished they were too tired to think. They had all headed home making no plans for the next two days. Steve knew he would hear from Danny before two days were through, they inevitably always spent their free time together anyway, but for now their main priority had been sleep.

He rolled out of bed and padded slowly downstairs to get coffee, only to be stopped by a snore from his couch. His first instinct was to fight, followed instantly by the urge to laugh as he recognized the snore. What was Danny doing asleep on his couch? He quietly walked over and looked down at his sleeping partner. The dark lines under Danny’s eyes told a story of very little sleep and a lot of stress. He’d let him sleep as long as he could. Turning to go back to the kitchen Danny’s phone buzzed on the table next to him. Never more thankful for his ninja like reflexes Steve grabbed it and answered with a soft, “Hello?” before it buzzed again. He quickly ran through to the other room so as not to disturb Danny.

“Uncle Steve?” Came the soft voice on the other side questioningly.

“Hey, Gracie, yeah, your dad is asleep on the couch. Is there something wrong?”

“No, it’s just he was going to pick me up from my sleepover at my friends place at 12:00, but I wanted to come home early. It’s okay, if he’s sleeping I’ll wait.” 

“I can come get you, text the address to my phone and I’ll be there in as long as it takes me to drive there.” No way was Steve going to leave Grace somewhere she didn’t want to be when she could be spending time with Danny and him. 

* * *

Danny woke up hearing a familiar laughter coming from outside on the beach. It took him a minute to get his bearings. The night before came rushing back. Lying in bed at his house, so tired, yet unable to sleep. He had known right away where he needed to be. The one place that was more home than home. Steve’s house. Truthfully he wanted to crawl into Steve’s bed, but didn’t quite have the courage for that step yet, so he had settled on the couch, his next favorite spot. It had not taken long before he was sleeping soundly, more soundly than he had slept in weeks. 

Looking at the time he cursed silently, why had his phone alarm not gone off to remind him to get Grace? In fact, where was his phone? Then he heard it again, the laughter drifting inside on the ocean breeze. That was Grace. 

Danny walked to the doors and looked outside to a sight that made him smile, Grace and Steve playing frisbee on the beach. Yes, this was why he needed to sleep here last night, this was home. Perhaps tonight he’d make his move and graduate from the couch to Steve’s bed.


	22. Watching TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the "on the couch" chapter yesterday.

“So…” Steve sat down next to Danny who was watching the game on TV. “Not that I mind, but why did I wake up to find you on my couch this morning?” He had been wanting to ask this question all day, but had a feeling if the answer was anything near what he hoped, Grace should not be present.

“Is Grace asleep?” Danny was not going to start this while there was any chance of Grace being awake still.

“Yeah, I checked on her when I went up to shower. I think that sleepover last night left her sleep deprived.”

Danny sighed. It was time to come clean. “I went home last night and even though I was so tired, I couldn’t sleep. My mind was too restless. The case...you know…” 

“Yeah it was a tough one, I figured you might have issues with it.”

“Well yes, but also, I needed you. I needed to be close to you. As strange as this might seem, and I’ll deny it if you ever tell anyone this, but you quiet my mind. I realized then, you are home. You are where I want to be. Not a house, although I do like this one, but you.” Danny waited with his breath held, trying to think of what to say next.

“Well it’s about time.” Steve sat back with the biggest grin on his face. “You’re home for me too, Danno. I love you and I want to be with you too.” Steve leaned in to get closer, trying to convey that he was open to this and wanted it and that was all the prompting Danny needed. He placed a hand behind Steve’s neck and drew him into a kiss. Their tongues tasting each other while their hands started to roam.

‘Bedroom, now…” Danny gasped out as Steve’s hand went down the front of his pants, “there’s a lock on the door...in case...Grace,” he could barely think straight let alone get a complete sentence out. 

“Fine,” Steve grunted, “but you’re sleeping up there too, no more couch bullshit, we’ll explain it to Grace in the morning.”


	23. Trying to Hide Their Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last two chapters (I'm on a roll)

“Good morning,” Steve smiled down at Danny who was just opening his eyes.

“Hey, babe. You know that was one of the best nights sleep I have had in ages.” Danny grinned at Steve. “I think a repeat performance of that every night might do wonders for me.”

Steve leaned in to kiss Danny, “That can be arranged, I approve of that idea immensely.”

“It’s too early,” Danny mock grumbled. “I need coffee.”

“Right, coffee it is. Also I thought it might be a good idea if we were up and downstairs before Grace gets up. I know we said to explain it to her, but maybe gently breaking it to her is better than her finding us in bed together?” 

“Grace!” Danny came quickly to his senses and jumped from the bed.

“Relax, Danno, she’s still asleep.” Steve pulled his shirt on and unlocked the door, walking quietly out and down to the kitchen.

* * *

“You know,” Danny said as he walked into the kitchen and gladly accepted the mug of coffee Steve was holding out for him. “Let’s not tell Grace right away. We have the whole day, lets just feel her out. Drop a few hints and try and read how she might feel about this...us.” 

Steve looked at Danny in concern. “You having second thoughts about this...us?”

“No, no, god no! I just want to be sure that Grace is going to be okay with all this. It’s not something we have ever discussed. I just want to be cautious so nothing ruins this.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, we can play it cool for the day. We won’t tell her anything.”

* * *  
Grace walked outside with a bowl of cereal in her hands, “Morning, Danno, morning, Uncle Steve.” 

“Hello, light of my life, you slept in!” Danny called from the hammock.

Steve walked up from the beach dripping wet from his morning swim and gave Grace a hug while she squealed at the cold water hitting her skin.

Grace looked from Danny in the hammock to Steve drying off with a towel and grinned. “It’s about time. I can’t wait to collect my winnings on the ‘when will they get together?’ pool.”


	24. Being Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from previous chapters

“Are we going to tell them?” Danny chewed anxiously on his lip as Steve pulled into the parking spot.

“Them? You mean the rest of 5-0?” 

“Yes, are we going to tell them right away or ease into it?”

“Well not telling Grace worked spectacularly, didn’t it?” Steve grinned.

“My daughter just knows us too well, we can’t hide from her. Also her old man is a detective so she has good genes.” 

“Exactly, so we are about to enter our offices which are filled with some of the greatest crime solving minds on the island who know us very well, what chance do we have of hiding this?”

Danny shrugged, “You’re right. Okay so we go in there and just be really obvious.”

“Perfect.” Steve climbed out the car, “Let’s do this.”

* * *  
“I don’t understand,” Steve came into Danny’s office and sat on the edge of his desk. “We’ve been really obvious, I’ve had my hands all over you, I was practically groping your butt out there and no one says anything?”

“Yeah, about that. I think we need to brush up on your office etiquette and sexual harassment policies.”

“Funny you didn’t complain last night when I harassed you in bed…” Steve was interrupted by a squeal from the door.

“Oh my God!” Kono stood in the doorway with her mouth hanging open. “Did you just say you harassed Danny in bed?”

“What??” Chin dropped his paperwork and poked his head around the door, “Did you guys finally get together?”

“We have been so obvious about it today, how is it that it takes me talking about our exploits in bed for you to catch on?” Steve blurted out.

“Obvious? You have been acting exactly like usual. Manhandling each other, eye sexing, and sharing your space like a couple. How were we supposed to know anything had changed?” Kono laughed incredulously, “There’s a reason why people have always assumed you are married you know.”


	25. Naked

“It wasn’t my fault, Danny, I tripped.” Steve implored as they walked towards the car.

“Just...Just don’t get my car wet, take a towel out the trunk. We’ll discuss the rest later.”

“Get in. I’m driving.” Danny climbed in the drivers seat and slammed the door.

Steve sighed, he knew when to pick an argument and when to shut up and let Danny blow off some steam. Now was no time for an argument.

* * *  
“Are you jealous? Because I swear I didn’t enjoy it in the slightest.”

“Steven, what part of later do you not understand? Let’s just go upstairs and you can find some dry clothes then maybe, maybe we can discuss proper procedures to follow in these instances.” 

Steve walked along behind Danny, “Not in front of the team, Danny, they’ll…”

“Oh my god, boss, you made the internet. Your video has gone viral!” Kono almost squealed in glee.

Steve groaned at the video playing on the big screen under the title of: Boss of Five-0 falls into hot tub full of naked bridal party goers.


	26. At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a really short one tonight

“We can’t do this here, Steve, someone will catch us and we will never hear the end of it.”

“Oh don’t be such a prude, Danny. It’s our office, it’s after hours, we can do what we want.”

“If anyone walks in I will kill you with my bare hands.”

* * *

“I cannot believe the security guard thought we were burglars and called the police.”

“I can’t believe they sent two rookies who don’t know what we look like to investigate.”

Chin grinned, “I can’t believe I had to come down to the station and bail out two adults dressed as Ninja Turtles.”

“Let’s not ever talk about this again, next time we dress up for Charlies birthday party we do it at home, not at work!”


	27. At Play

“Steve, there’s nothing to do, crime is dead this week, let’s just go home.” Danny dragged his feet as they walked back into the office.

Steve shook his head, “Nope, we can go and catch up on some cold cases or something, come on, Danno, where’s your sense of civic duty?”

“Think of the stuff we could be catching up on at home though” 

Steve laughed, “You are not going to be able to convince me to blow off work.”

“I was hoping to convince you that you could be blowing something else,” Danny mumbled as they walked in through the doors.

Kono looked up from the table the team was gathering around, “Oh good, you’re just in time.”

“We catch another case?” Steve sounded way too hopeful.

Kono laughed, “No, silly, we’re about to play strip poker.”

Danny grinned, “Perfect, count us in.”

Steve looked over slightly surprised, “Danno? I didn’t know you played poker.”

“Oh just sit down and play.” Danny seemed really keen to get the game underway. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

* * *  
“Wow,” Chin shook his head, ”that game ended suddenly.” He looked at the rest of the team.

Kono shrugged, “I guess Danny just really sucks at playing poker, I mean he was nearly naked in no time at all and obviously Steve couldn’t handle that,” she laughed, “he looked like he was about to have a fit of some sort.” 

Lou was busy looking through Dannys last hand that had been thrown face down on the table. “Yeah, funny how this last hand he folded on would have won.”

Chin started laughing, “I thought he was too eager to play. I think he had ulterior motives, one of which was to lose badly enough to get Steve to drag him out of here as fast as he could.”


End file.
